


Eddison's are pretty colorful

by KareRevans



Series: FANTASIZE: The Series [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Genderfluid Character, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romance, Suicide Attempt, Temporarily Unrequited Love, future genderfluid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KareRevans/pseuds/KareRevans
Summary: one-shots from my original story. A Lil impromptu work. I can't give too many plots without revealing spoilers.





	Eddison's are pretty colorful

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, welcome to the new book and all that jazz. Golly, I am not prepared for this. Please don't read if it will trigger anything bad, please.

Everything is blue on her. Her hands, her jeans and I’m covered in her colors, every time I just tried to get away from her she justsー

She _laughs _and it makes me feel so dull because she knows, she knows I’m just going to end up back to her and here I am making myself suffer. Again and again, the same process over and over never differing. It hurts _so _much.____

_____ _

____

_____ _

Here right now, she’s laying over me, her auburn hair falling around us like curtains she’s leaning towards me, but I push her off. 

_____ _

____

_____ _

“Erinー _this _, whatever is happening needs to stop.” She justs grins and I’m terrified for so many reasons.__

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

“Why does this have to stop? It’s been so much fun.” She pouts and gods all I wanna do is just fucking kiss her, but I can’t. I can’t because she’s just going to make me suffer more than I already do.

_____ _

______ _ _

_____ _

“Y-You have a boyfriend. _Prince of the country _.ー” I choke on my words and it’s just so _painful _.____

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

She’s in front of me again, but I press my hand against her abdomen, pushing her away. “Charley, you know and I know what you fantasize about. I know what you really want.” I close my eyes tears already developing.

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

“You weren’t complaining when I was fucー” 

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

“ _Screw _you, Moore.” I spat. Fresh tears dripping from my eyelids, “I-I-I’m tired of this. I don’t want to be used like this, I-I can’t.” My chest hurts to the point as if I’m going to heave up my own blood. “I don’t wanna be hurt like this. I know what I fantasize about, but that’s not real and neither is this. I love you so much it hurts, but I can’t do this.”__

________ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

I looked up at her and noticed her blank stare. “So, I guess what they say about Eddison’s are _true _.” My eyes widened as tears continued to stroll down my face and I know I should be strong, I know I shouldn’t cry but I can’t help how much it hurts. “They truly are _cowards _.” I choked back any sounds that sounded like a sob or a whimper.____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

She suddenly grabbed chin and forced me to look into her dark chocolate eyes. “Remember this, you belong to me my ‘knight’.” She got dressed quickly and before leaving she stared at me and then left.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

I collapsed because as soon as she left everything was just so _gray _.__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____________I tried so damn hard to run away because every single time I came back things hurt more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____________///_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____________The next day I felt truly dull, I feel void of any emotions. Even when my friends came by, even when the prince smirked at me when he has his arm wrapped around Erin's waist as if in victory I felt void. All, I did was smile sadly at him and gave him a thumbs up which I could tell confused him. It's when I pulled into a closet occupied by Milan and Jason is when tears flowed freely but even then I felt blank._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____________"What the fuck is going on with you Charles?" Milan asked, demanding to know the answer. I looked away but she forced me to look her in the eyes. Jason crossed his arms,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Seriously Charl what is wrong with you?" I flinched at the name Charl, Jason dropped his arms in realization. "Milan- Milan. It's Erin." He warned his girlfriend, before staring at me in pity. I pulled away from her grip and ran out of the closet ignoring the tears falling from my eyes, ignoring the judging looks of the students. I kept running until I was met with the edge of a cliff. I walked closer and closer and then...I heard my name. "Charley! Please, don't do this!" I heard all my friends calling me but all I heard was a simple sentence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"I guess it's true about what they say about Eddison's are true. They truly are cowards."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______________Then?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______________I fell._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

______________But, then I opened my eyes and saw so many colors and if I died today at least...at least I finally get to see colors. Then, I felt my own magic pulling me back up but it was Evile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_______________You stupid human what are you freaking doing?! Do you realize you could have died?! ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

________________I laughed as tears rolled down my face, I laughed at the irony. Here I am, a female knight and Dragonborn kit being saved by someone else. Man, I really am pretty useless. Evile was silent the rest of the way up, I knew she could hear what I'm thinking otherwise she would've started lecturing me about how unsafe it was for me to jump off a cliff. When I landed back to where I started I kept quiet. I looked up towards the people who told me not to jump, who all had tear-stricken faces and then they suddenly noticed me. I walked towards them, my eyes red from crying the whole day. "I'm sorry." Two simple words that suddenly sent a spark that engaged me in a 7 people group hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Charlene Eddison! Don't ever do that crap again!" I laughed seeing colors once more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

________________Perhaps...I don't need her to see colors._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Oh _, how wrong was I.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
